laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant
'Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan '(Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis der Hochkultur A) ist das 6. und letzte Spiel der Layton-Reihe. Es spielt ein Jahr nach Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder und somit ein Jahr vor Professor Layton und das geheimnisvolle Dorf. Die Rätsel im Spiel sollen schwieriger sein als die bisherigen, aber auch lustiger, denn das Spiel soll das beste Layton Spiel überhaupt werden. Dieses Spiel ist anscheinend das Letzte der Professor Layton Reihe mit Layton als Hauptperson. Es stellt das große Finale der zweiten Trilogie der Spiele dar: Man erfährt Descoles Identität und Beweggründe und alle verbleibenden Geheimnisse um die antike Zivilisation Aslant werden gelüftet. Handlung thumb|left|Foster Sahaiman in der HöhleDer Professor erhält einen Brief vom Londoner Archäologen Dr. Foster Sahaiman, der ihm berichtet, er habe in einer Höhle eine lebende Mumie entdeckt, die in einer Eiswand eingefroren ist. Diese steht anscheinend mit der Aslant-Kultur in Verbindung, mit der Layton schon öfters zu tun hatte. Er bittet ihn, im Luftschiff Bostonias an den verschneiten Ort Snowraza zu kommen, wo sich die Höhle befindet, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wieder wird der Professor von Emmy und Luke begleitet. Mini-Spiele *"Fashion Kisekae" Wissenswertes * Dieses Spiel wurde auf der Nintendo Direct am 29.8.2012 von Akihiro Hino persönlich enthüllt und soll laut ihm das letzte Abenteuer von Layton sein und somit die 2. Trilogie abschließen. Da es nur das letzte Abenteuer von Hershel sein soll, könnte es eine neue Serie ohne ihn geben. * Das Lied, welches während der Credits des Spiels verwendet werden wird heißt Surely Someday und wird von der japanischen Sängerin Fukuhara Miho gesungen. * Dieses Spiel ist in Japan im Nintendo eShop auf dem 3DS erhältlich. * Das japanische Cover des Spiels ist in dem Stil gestaltet, der üblicherweise bei den europäischen Covers der Professor Layton Spiele benutzt wird. * Während man in den bisherigen Spielen immer nur maximal zwei Orte (abgesehen von London) besuchen konnte, gibt es diesmal mindestens 8: Snowraza, Kohanbale, Maruchino, Sleep Angeles, Musuroho, Marrydole, Bistonio und God City. * Außerdem gibt es jetzt zwölf Geheimnisse im Spiel, anstelle der bisher üblichen zehn. Bilder Chou_bunmei_to_A_no_Isan_Logo.png|Das japanische Logo 3.png|Dr. Foster Sahaiman, ein Archäologe aus London 5.png|Aria, das in Eis eingeschlossene Mädchen 5Screenshot.png|Der außergewöhnliche Zeppelin 2.png|Im Zeppelin 1.png|Layton, Luke und Emmy sehen aus dem Fenster des Luftschiffes. Snowraza.png|Das Luftschiff Bostonias landet in Snowraza. Layton6 3.png|Eine Ruine der Aslanti... Layton6 4.png|...erscheint in einem zugefrorenen See. Jp screenshot1.PNG|Ein japanischer Screenshot Jp screenshot2.PNG|Ein Screenshot an einem Strand Jp screenshot3.PNG|Ein weiterer Screenshot 10Screenshot.png|Von Targent umstellt! Reinel.png|Bronev Reinel, Kommandant der Organisation Targent Layton6 6.png|Ein Turm in God City Layton6 14.png|Layton und Luke gleiten an einem Seil... Layton6 16.png|...aus dem Luftschiff. 6Screenshot.png|Die mysteriöse Eiswand Layton6 8.png|Aria erinnert sich. Layton6 18.png|In einer Halle der Aslanti Layton6 19.png|Die Decke der Halle Layton6 Trailer2 7.png|Die Reiseroute Layton6 Trailer2 9.png|Eine Ruine der Aslanti im altertümlichen Städtchen Sleep Angeles Layton6 Trailer2 10.png|Im windigen Dorf Marrydole Layton6 2.png|Foster, Emmy, Luke und Layton im Fischerdorf Kohanbale Layton6 Trailer2 12.png|Layton, Luke, Emmy, Foster und Aria unterwegs in der Hafenstadt Maruchino Layton6 Trailer2 14.png|Eine Goldgräberstadt namens Bistonio Layton6 Trailer2 15.png|Ein wütendes Tier in der Goldgräberstadt Layton6 Trailer2 16.png|Der Dorfhäuptling von Musuroho Layton6 Trailer3 6.png|Ein Turm in der industriellen Großstadt God City Konzeptszenen Layton6 5.png|Aria und Emmy auf dem Dach des Turmes Layton6 9.png|Layton in einer Szene im Trailer Layton6 10.png|Aria auf dem Turm 8Screenshot.png|Descole! 212px-Layton6screenshot12-1-.png|Layton greift Descole an. Layton6 11.png|Layton beim Kampf gegen Descole 9Screenshot.png|Duell zwischen Layton und Descole Layton6 12.png|Finster aussehende Männer mit Maschinenpistolen Layton6 13.png|Layton und Luke in einer Szene im Trailer Layton6 15.png|Aria auf dem Dach des Turmes Layton6 17.png|Aria, Layton und Luke auf dem Dach des Turmes EmmyTeil6.png|Emmy verabschiedet sich. Weblinks *Offizielle Website (Japanisch) en:Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies Kategorie:Spiele